


one late evening

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 2 [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “Chiaki? Are you alright?” he asked.“Fine, it’s just been a while since we did it like this,” she said with a small groan. “Give me a minute to adjust and I’ll be okay, though.”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: dr: 2 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	one late evening

**Author's Note:**

> this could possibly be a fic loosely tied to the ‘hard day at work’ fic? basically i just really wanted to write pregnant chiaki, so that’s what this is. hope you like it!

* * *

“Are you ready?” Hajime asked, still a little nervous, but more on board with this idea now. 

His hands were already planted on her hips, and the head of his hard manhood was brushing her glistening nether lips from behind. The surprise sight of her on all fours with her belly pressed into the plush pillows and her hips raised had been quite a surprise to see as he entered the bedroom. She hadn’t even waited until he was fully into the room before immediately telling him she needed the thick, hard cock that had put the baby in her belly inside of her, and had been playing with herself to the thought of him fucking her for the last half hour or so. Any other plans he’d had for relaxing after a stressful day at work were abandoned immediately, as he now had plans with Chiaki. 

“Go ahead, we both need this. I’ll tell you if it gets to be too much for me,” Chiaki replied, and that sealed it for him. Pressing his hips forward slightly, the head of his dick slowly began pushing past her slick folds, the feeling of her inner walls starting to stretch slowly around him quickly overwhelming him. It had been a while since he had last been inside of her this way, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t done other things. Her pregnancy had made her a hormonal mess despite the circumstances, and there hadn’t been a night in the last few months where he hadn’t tended to her needs right before bed with some nice foreplay with his fingers or tongue (or both), before he’d take her from behind, above, or however she was feeling it depending on her mood. Afterwards, they usually indulged in some gentle cuddles before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

As Chiaki’s pregnancy had progressed to its later months, he’d tried to refrain from using his shaft to pleasure her too much due to worries about the surprisingly active baby inside of her, as if sex that way could have any downsides or dangers, prefering to go back to just using his fingers or mouth to please her. 

Now, the sensation of her tight, wet walls all around his cock from just being halfway inside her was almost enough to make him abandon his careful disposition and rail her as hard as how she’d liked before she’d gotten pregnant, but he knew he couldn’t yet. He continued until he was sheathed fully inside of her and his lower body was pressed against her ass before pausing, wanting to hear a confirmation that she was okay before continuing.

“Chiaki? Are you alright?” Hajime asked. 

“Fine, it’s just been a while since we did it like this,” she said with a small groan. “Give me a minute to adjust and I’ll be okay, though.”

He obliged, just holding himself inside her until she was ready to even think about beginning to move now. The walls around his cock took some time to get adjusted to him once more, and he groaned, twitching inside her with each little intense clench of her inner walls around him. 

Finally the grip around his cock became less intense, and he heard Chiaki give a small, pleased sigh.

“Okay, go ahead now, but start slow, please,” she requested after what felt like ages, and he nodded to himself. He slowly dragged himself almost fully out of her, feeling her walls loosen up the slightest as he did, before pressing into her again, building a slow rhythm. Chiaki quickly seemed to be getting into it, letting out a pleased moan at around the fourth slow thrust from him. 

“God, I’ve missed this,” she breathed. “Go a little faster, now.”

Waiting for those words, Hajime picked up his speed a little, the effect instantly causing Chiaki to react. 

“Yes, God, Hajime,” she cried out, as Hajime quickly got into it. It was still a little strange to be intimate like this with her again (especially with knowing that his child was inside her), but it had been too long for both of them, so he pushed those thoughts aside and began to enjoy himself. As he did so, Chiaki got comfortable herself, hugging one of the plush pillows and letting out little moans in time to Hajime’s thrusts into her. 

He gradually increased his pace, while at the same time trying to control himself from going all out for Chiaki’s case until she said so. The temptation was there, though. Trying to distract himself from that, he looked down in front of him at his girlfriend’s arched back. This sight wasn’t new to him, and it caused new distracting thoughts to bubble up in his mind, from nights when they’d been in this exact same position and he’d finished on her back instead of inside of her before she’d gotten pregnant. The thoughts helped push him closer, and another thought arose.

“Where do you want it?” he asked, slowing his thrusts slightly.

“Anywhere but inside because of the baby,” she replied rather lazily, as if his now gentle, though still pleasurable thrusts were beginning to lull her to sleep, before trying to turn her head to look up at him. “I could finish you off with my mouth, if you want.”

He shook his head, though the offer was very tempting. “I don’t want you working yourself too hard. Would on your back be okay?”

“That works,” she replied, moving her head back to lying on the pillow, her body rocking forwards and back with Hajime’s thrusts. “Just please, keep going. A little faster, if you can.”

Again he obliged her, thankful for getting the okay to increase his speed once more. He closed his eyes as he once again picked up his speed, feeling Chiaki instantly clench harder around his shaft as he did. 

“Oh, yes, that’s good,” she moaned, closing her eyes and hugging her pillow tighter. “Just like that!” 

He continued, quickly finding himself nearing the edge fast. He dug his fingers into her hips, making her cry out a bit between moans. She unhooked her hands from around her pillow and brought one up and under her between her legs, locating her clit and starting to rub it as Hajime continued fucking her. 

“Actually, don’t stop doing anything you are, you can finish inside me,” she moaned, her pleasure heightened at this new addition. 

“Are you sure?” Hajime asked, “What about—”

“It’s fine,” Chiaki whined, cutting over him as her pleasure finally peaked with a few more flicks of her fingers against her clit. “Give it to me, Hajime! Come inside me! I’m gonna...oh, I’m coming!”

The moans and whimpers that followed from her helped push him to his final peak as well, and they came together. He leaned over her back as he pushed as far as he could inside her, grasping her hips as he spilled inside of her, groaning from the intense pleasure of Chiaki’s inner walls squeezing him, intent on milking him for every drop of his come. Chiaki screamed as a gush of fluid squirted from her womanhood onto her hand and the bed below, making a wet, messy puddle, but she didn’t care; the pleasure was too good.

After what felt like forever, the pair finally came down, panting and gasping together, faces both flushed, but satisfied. 

“That was amazing,” Chiaki panted, shivering with the aftershocks, but savoring the feeling of his dick still half hard inside of her, due to the fact that it had been a while since she’d last felt the sensation. 

“It was,” Hajime agreed, enjoying the last few shivers as well, and the feeling of Chiaki’s inner walls still unconsciously clenching around his softening cock. He waited another moment before finally pulling out of her, already missing the feeling of being inside of her once he was out. For good measure, as his hands left her hips, he gave her bubble butt a little smack, making her exclaim. 

“Next time, feel free to do more of that on top of everything else,” she said with a grin, turning her head to look up at him again. He nodded, before slowly pulling out of her.

“Now, I’ll bet you’re ready to rest after that,” he said, offering his hand to help her move positions. She nodded, shifting herself so she was laying on her side, her pregnant belly still supported by the soft pillow she’d been laying on. She sighed and brought a hand up to her belly, rubbing a spot on the side of it gently.

“The baby started moving around like halfway through, but I didn’t want to say anything because I thought you might get worried and stop,” she said with a little giggle at his instantly worried expression. “It doesn’t mean she’s coming right now, don’t worry.”

“One of these days it might,” Hajime said. “You’re almost due, after all.”

“That’s true,” Chiaki replied casually, before trying unsuccessfully to cover a yawn with her hand. “But we don’t have to worry about that yet. Right now I think it’s time for a nap.” 

Hajime realized that he was feeling a little worn out himself and nodded in agreement, laying down to rest next to his already dozing girlfriend and placing a hand on her belly. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
